knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Busy Kingdom
|quest=Busy Kingdom questline |translation= }} Busy Kingdom is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 06.07.2018 Busy Kingdom event, for a duration of 6 days only. It goes together with the Busy Kingdom questline. Story Tagline: "Do you have a moment? Set out to the Busy Kingdom!" Geography Map areas: starting area (W), Asteroid 15632 area (S), Asteroid 26431 area (center). Structures: *starting area (W): **'Storage' (S) **'Princess Adele' (SW) **'Mighty Baobab' (W) **'Portal' (NW), unlocks the Asteroid 15632 area **'Trader's Mom' (center) *Asteroid 15632 (S): **'Duke Browdy' (NE) **'Portal' (N), unlocks the Asteroid 26431 area *Asteroid 26431 (center): **'Traveling Trader' (NE) **'Portal' (NE), unlocks the Asteroid 34561 area *Asteroid 34561 (N): **'Sky Fox', Cloud Sheep, Odd Sketch **'Portal' (?), unlocks the Asteroid 45762 area *Asteroid 45762 (NE): **'King of the Night' **... **'Portal' (?), unlocks the Asteroid 50000 area *Asteroid 50000 (E): **... Objects to take home: Vane Rose File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Princess adele.png|'Princess Adele' File:Mighty baobab.png|'Mighty Baobab' File:Portal yellow.png|'Portal' File:Trader's mom.png|'Trader's Mom' File:Duke browdy.png|'Duke Browdy' File:Doge of blumburg.png|'Traveling Trader' File:Sky fox.png|'Sky Fox' File:Cloud sheep.png|'Cloud Sheep' File:Odd sketch.png|'Odd Sketch' File:King of the night deco.png|'King of the Night' File:Spirit of christmas past.png|'Lamplighter' Resources: special resources are Flaming Star (with Stardust ), Baobab Tree (with Baobab Branches ), Painted resources, Energy tree. Georesources: none. File:Map_busy_kingdom_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_busy_kingdom_ru01.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_busy_kingdom_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_busy_kingdom_ru02.jpg|Russian VK version map File:Map_busy_kingdom_ru03.jpg|link=File:Map_busy_kingdom_ru03.jpg|Russian VK version map Event articles |-|Princess Adele= }} The Princess Adele is a structure in the temporary travel location Busy Kingdom. Tagline: "A little Princess that lost her way home.", "Treat Princess Adele to some baobab jam to make her talk.", Upgrading Princess Adele to stage 2 gives the message "Do you have a minute? I'm trying to find a road to my Planet. Space is sure full of busy people and animals! No one has a moment to look at the pretty baobab trees...". |-|Mighty Baobab= }} The Mighty Baobab is a structure in the temporary travel location Busy Kingdom. Tagline: "A wise tree that knows everything that was, is and will be. It will help make many useful things." |-|Portal= }} The Portal is a structure in the temporary travel location Busy Kingdom. Tagline: "Allows you to travel between asteroids.", "Set out to Asteroid 15632/26431" Upgrading Portal to stage 2 enables access to the next Asteroid area. |-|Duke Browdy= }} The Duke Browdy is a structure in the temporary travel location Busy Kingdom. Tagline: "Has the bushiest eyebrows in the Kingdom. Give him the lunar calendar to persuade him to help Princess Adele." Upgrading Duke Browdy to stage 2 gives the message "Sorry, I can't see you from behind my beautiful eyebrows. Princess Adele can't find the road home? I don't see any roads! I should trim my eyebrows? Trimming eyebrows is for the weak!". Upgrading Duke Browdy to stage 3 ... |-|Traveling Trader= }} The Traveling Trader is a structure in the temporary travel location Busy Kingdom. Tagline: "A nice guy if you've got a wallet on you. He's ready to talk business when it comes to profitable jam exchange rates." Upgrading Traveling Trader to stage 2 gives the message "I'm very glad to see you, but I don't have time to talk. Trading is a serious budiness. I get distracted and... voilà, your friend George is buying cheese from competitors! Thanks for the jam, but it still can't be compared with my mother's jam... I can't help you, have a great day, come again!", and enables access to Trader's Mom. |-|Trader's Mom= }} The Trader's Mom is a structure in the temporary travel location Busy Kingdom. Tagline: "A loving mother that will always treat her son to his favorite jam." Upgrading Trader's Mom to stage 2 enables a reward collection: 1 Mom's Jam . |-|Sky Fox, Cloud Sheep, Odd Sketch= }} The Sky Fox, Cloud Sheep, Odd Sketch are structures in the temporary travel location Busy Kingdom. Tagline: "..." ... |-|King of the Night= }} The King of the Night is a structure in the temporary travel location Busy Kingdom. Tagline: "The most pragmatic King in space, he gives out only executable orders." Upgrading King of the Night to stage 2 gives the message "I command you to visit my Asteroid 45672! I order you to ask me if I know how to get to the house of Princess Adele! No. His Royal Majesty, Niht King, does not know! I'm very busy: I command the roses not to freeze in this cold night!" |-|Lamplighter= }} The xxx is a structure in the temporary travel location Busy Kingdom. Tagline: "..." ... Notes Category:Locations